Alternate worlds 4 years later
by Sonar
Summary: Action Man/ Max Steel crossover. Flames are welcome


This is a story inspired by a show I watch called Max Steel. It is rated Pg. The characters are not real and the ages are made up. Nevada, Sarina and Jenn are my characters and the other characters are not mine and Brandy/Blaze is my character. I do not own the characters off Max Steel. It's an Action Man/ Max Steel crossover. It's an alternate story to Blaze joining. But there is a surprise in the story. This is when Blaze is 18. It's a strange alternate story. This is 4 years later and yes; Tempest is 18 as well. I worked on this since 2-3 years ago or something like that. I don't care if this story is flamed because it sucks. I'll actually review this and say it sucks.  
  
It was a windy day where me, my friends, Jenn, Sarina and Nevada were hanging out at Del Oro bay.  
I finally had a break. The sun was hot and I was wearing my bathing suit. Nevada and Sarina were talking while putting on sunscreen with Jenn while I was swimming in the water. While I was swimming back, I was nearly hit by a boat so I went under water to block it.   
I came back out and mumbled," That jerk!"  
I swam back to shore and was surprised by Josh McGrath's boyfriend, Laura.  
I said," Hey Laura!"  
Laura said," Hey Brandy! I see you are hanging with the gang!"  
I said," Yeah! I am just hanging around! What's up?"  
Laura said," I was wondering if you and me can go hang out tonight! I am mad at Josh and need someone to talk to if you are not busy!"  
I said," I'm not busy!"  
Laura said," Great! I'll pick you up!"  
She gave me a high five and said," See you later!"  
I said," Bye!"  
Nevada, Sarina and Jenn came over as I saw Josh.  
I shouted," Hey Josh!"  
Josh ran over and said," Hey Brandy, Nevada, Sarina and Jenn! Have you seen Laura?"  
I said," Yeah and she is mad at you!"  
Josh said," What makes you so sure?"  
I said," She wants to hang with me tonight cause she was jiffed off by you!"  
Josh said," Go figure but I got to go because of my other job!"  
I said," That's odd! We have to also! See ya Josh McGrath and keep out of trouble!"  
Josh walked off as the four of us ran off the beach.  
Later, I was at my company, Glennteka.  
I saw my boss, Ms. Jefferson.  
I said," Wanted to see us?"  
Ms.Jefferson said," Yes I do! Sarina, Jenn and Nevada, I want you to spy on the Dread Company! Brandy! You got a special assignment!"  
I said sarcastically," Oh yeah!"  
Ms.Jefferson said," You have to get that disk from the boat in Japan!"  
I said," I'm off!"  
I took off and I was in Japan in 2 hours. I had the feeling that I wasn't alone.   
I thought," I got to get the disk!"  
I got a ticket to the boat and went aboard it.  
I also thought," Dragonelle is here too!"  
I walked around the boat and spotted a woman with blond hair with Josh McGrath.  
I walked and said," Josh! Why are you here?"  
The two jumped as Josh said," Don't do that!"  
I said," Why are you here?"  
Josh said," I got a break from work. Brandy! I want you to meet Rachel Leeds! Rachel! This is Brandy P.S.!"  
I shaked hands with her as she said," Nice to meet you!"  
I said," Nice to meet you too! Nice cruise ain't it?"  
Josh said," Great!"  
I said," I told Laura that I have to cancel our night hangout! She forgave me and she told me that she forgives you for not being there!"  
Josh said," You're the best!"  
I said," I take that as a comment!"  
I walked off only to confront Dragonelle in my quarters.  
Rachel said," Do you hear that?"  
Josh said," Let's go!"  
Berto Martinez was talking to Josh and said," It sounds like a fight!"  
Josh said," Tell me about it Bro!"  
The two arrived and Berto could see in Josh's eye that it was Dragonelle and me fighting.  
I tossed Dragonelle outside and continued fighting.  
I saw a vial and tried to avoid letting her get it in me but she didn't. Instead, she got a gun and dragged me. Josh and Rachel didn't try as I got a gun out of my pocket and hit radioactive chemicals, which was max probes which I didn't expect.  
Dragonelle threw me in her quarters, took the max probes cans threw them with me and shot them and closed her door.  
I screamed as each of the cans got on me with the chemical. I woke up a few hours later to be back at Glennteka.   
Jenn said," She's up!"  
I said," What happened and what went in me?"  
Sarina said," You have max probes and we are giving you transfasic energy to survive which we already did!"  
Nevada said," We got the disk before N-tek or dread did!"  
Ms.Jefferson said," You are now like Max Steel from N-tek! We can watch from your eyes and check your vitals, Brandy! You can also change face!"  
I put my wrist in front of my face and flicked it once.  
My hair changed blond with black lips and blue eyes and blue make-up.  
I looked at a mirror said," This rocks and when I am in this form I will be known as Mariah Crawford unless you have any other names!"  
Sarina said," Why don't you try Angel Shelby Cropper?"  
I said," I'll stick with that!"  
I changed my face back as Nelvana explained everything but I knew it already. Then I left.  
It was sunset at Del Oro bay as I walked upon the ground, which was sandy. I saw Laura and walked over to her.  
I said," Hey Laura!"  
Laura said," Hi! Want to walk across the beach?"  
I said," Sure but look who's coming?"  
Laura said," Hi Pete and Josh!"  
I said," Hiya guys!"  
Josh said," Hey Brandy! Hi Laura!"  
Pete said," Hi you two!"  
I said," Me and Laura were just going for a walk!"  
Josh said," We were wondering if you would like to head to the cafe?"  
I said," Sorry! I can't! I got a new job and a night shift to take up!"  
Laura said," See ya!"  
I walked off waving to the three.  
Berto was saying to Josh," There's something not right with her!"  
Josh said," I got to go too! See you tomorrow! Jim! Here's the $35 dollars I owe you! Take Laura and give her a good time!"  
The two left as Josh said," What do you mean by that?"  
Berto said," Come to N-tek and I'll tell you!"  
Josh walked into N-tek 65 minutes later to see Berto waiting for him.  
Josh changed into Max Steel and said," Hey Bro! What's up?"  
Berto looked and said," This girl seems to be infused with the same stuff as you but I don't know how the max probes got aboard the ship!"  
Max said," Me too! It is so strange and besides the fact that she has got a job that I don't know of. She won't tell me!"  
Berto said," What's her name so I can find out more info?"  
Rachel Leeds came in and said," Hey you two! I got a video from Dread but it was not intended for us!"  
Max took the tape from Rachel and gave it to Berto who put it in.  
Berto pressed a key and the tape played.   
Rachel said," It's Brandy! The girl we met!"  
Max said," And a friend of mine!"  
Berto said," This tape is strange!"  
Rachel said," I'll say but it left a clue of where to go!"  
Max said," Might as well get to it!"  
Later.....  
Max, Berto and Rachel toke off to Greece where I was with Sarina, Jenn and Nelvana.  
Berto said," So we must retrieve a disk from here!"  
Max said," It's Brandy!"  
Rachel said," I knew she'd be here!"  
The three watched as I followed two people and they saw three people with me.  
They hid behind a pole as I said," We split up! I will head to the mountains while you guys scope around here! I detect a strange energy from here!"  
Nelvana said," Good luck!"  
I said," I'll need it! Jenn you go that way!"  
Jenn said," Right!"  
I took off to the mountains getting the gear out of the pick-up I brought along.  
Rachel said," Max! You and Berto follow Brandy! I'll follow the three girls! We will meet back here in 4 to 5 hours! Keep in contact!"  
Max said," Right!"  
Berto and Max went off to where I went. An hour later, I came to the mountain and started climbing but I didn't know I was being followed.  
Berto and Max watched me as I started climbing.  
I thought," I got to get moving!"  
Berto and Max started climbing after me.  
Berto said," I wonder what energy source she's talking about!"  
Then rocks starting to fall. I was trying to avoid them but I was knocked off. I was screaming as Max and Berto saw me. I was trying to find something on my pocket and found it. It had a hook sticking out. I fired and it went on a ledge. I started to reel myself up by pressing a button on the gun.   
Berto said," Look!"  
There was clouds forming as a plane showed up. It started to come towards me where I was.  
Max said," I don't know why a plane would come out."  
I sighed as I let go. I landed on the left wing of the plane but I was sliding.  
I shouted," I see the source but watch out! There's a blimp coming!"  
Max said," Wally?"  
Sarina said," Get ready!"  
I said," On it!"  
I started throwing the rope out of my gun and tried to go across.  
Berto said," She's insane!"  
I started to get across and into the blimp.  
I said," Break the line Sarina and get back to base with Nelvana and Jenn!"  
Sarina took off as I walked inside the blimp. Guns were on the walls and had to block from them. I started to jump and hit some guns. I than headed out of the hallway and that's where I conforted a stranger. I could tell he was male. He had his back faced towards me and turned to see me there.  
He said," So you made it through my security!"  
I said," Nice system but it could not out do me!"  
He said," I suggest you run!"  
I said," As a member of Glennteka, I do not run away!"  
I noticed a jet coming.  
I shouted," Behind you!"  
I saw two missiles as he thought it was a joke. I ran towards him and knocked him down as the missiles came through. I saw flames as I grabbed the fire extinguisher and tried to put out the flames.  
I said,"Get out of here now!"  
He said," why should I? I know the blimp is on fire but.."  
He came behind me and grabbed me.  
Rachel took the jet and came by Max and Berto.  
Max said," Nice shot but my friend is in there!"  
Rachel said," Brandy?"  
Max gasped.  
Max shouted," Who is he?"  
He shouted," I am the tempest and if you want her to live, go now! She is my hostage!"  
Then another ship came.  
The back of that ship opened and out came another man, Action man.  
I shouted," Alex!"  
Tempest threw me aside and shot lightning bolts at Alex. I groaned as I hit the counsel.  
Alex jumped aboard the blimp as did Max.  
Berto and Rachel were watching. I recovered a few minutes later to see Alex and Max. Max was helping him. I started crawling as I heard," Brandy! Jump onto the plane!"  
I saw it was Alex's friend. They threw a rope and Fidget was holding it. I moved and jumped onto the rope. I was being pulled up.  
I said," Thanks Fidget!"  
Fidget said," Glad to see you!"  
Rikki came down and said," Brandy! Alex was worried of you!"  
I blushed and hugged the two.   
They closed the door as I said," Shouldn't we wait for your Action man?"  
Fidget said," He'll be done in a second!"  
We headed to the cockpit and I saw Grinder.  
I said," Grinder! How about we see what is going on here?"  
Grinder said," Sure thing!"  
Grinder tried to turn the ship as lightning hit the ship. Rikki panicked.  
I said," Rikki! Calm down!"  
Rikki said," How can I calm down when lightning is hitting us?"  
Grinder said," I got an idea! Brandy! Come on! Fidget! Take over!"  
Fidget said," Roger Grinder!"  
Rikki said," Be careful!"  
I said," Don't worry of it!"  
Grinder said," Rikki! Try to be calm and set your mind on something else!"  
Berto and Rachel were watching the ship's doors opened again.   
Grinder and I got across to the blimp.  
I shouted," Hey Tempest! It's me ya want!"  
Grinder ran to the computers that weren't on fire and tried to get the blimp to land.  
I said," Alex! You! On three!"  
Alex said," One!"  
Max said," Two!"  
I said," Three!"  
We all jumped on Tempest but the two were flung off easily.  
Tempest said," Get off me!"  
I said," You didn't say please!"  
He grabbed my arm and got me off putting me in front of him. Alex ran over to Grinder cause Grinder fell down.  
Alex said," Brandy!"  
Max said," You creep!"  
My body felt frozen as Tempest had me in his arms and a hand over my mouth. I knew I was about to give out.  
Tempest said," Leave or she gets it!"  
Max said to Berto in his biolink," Berto! Get Rachel to move the ship to the blimp! We lost for now!"  
Berto said," Rachel! Let's get Max! He just told me what to do! He said we lost for now!"  
Rachel said," Affirmative!"  
Rachel went to the blimp and Max jumped onto the wing of the plane. Alex listened and went off with his team extreme. Tempest forced me to move but where did he want me to be? He took me all the way to the escape pods and got me in there.  
He de-attached the ship from the blimp and took off to his head quarters as the blimp crashed. I didn't bother struggling cause I would not be able to breathe. I closed my eyes as he let his hand off my mouth. I was dumbfounded. I opened my eyes back up to be in rather of a shock. I took a few deep breaths. I placed on the seatbelt. I hated these Max probes.   
  
I closed my eyes as he piloted. He didn't threaten me yet but I was stuck in the front with him. He knew something I didn't know. I knew that Tempest had worked for Dr.X now.  
  
Later…  
He landed at a base as I unbuckled. It was uneasy landing but it came out okay. He got off and restrained my arms with his power rod by my neck.  
He ordered me," Start walking!"  
I nodded and started walking out of the pod. He seemed very childish under that villain of himself. We arrived at the door and he typed in the access code. He released me and pushed me in. I didn't seem to get mad at all. He led me to the labs of Dr.X. The doors opened to see Dr.X and Asazi.  
Tempest said," Dr.X! This woman had got in my way!"  
Dr.X said," You seem familiar but I can't place it!"  
I said," Probably not as agent Angel Shelby Cropper!"  
I hit a button and added," Brandy Ps is my name!"  
Dr.X said," Ah, yes! You are the one from Glennteka!"  
I said," Anyone knows that!"  
I just got a headache as Asazi walked over and looked at me.  
I said," I have heard of you Asazi! You're pretty good at your skills!"  
Asazi smiled," Seems like I'm known!"  
I said," Yeah!"  
Dr.X said," You have some knowledge! I knew you would come here but how did you know of the power source?"  
I answered," Oh that! I got Max probes in my body and it allows me to see radiation levels and see energy sources and I admit having machines in me are a pain! They are so small! I have to energize with transfasic energy in order to survive!"  
Dr.X rubbed his chin," Interesting! What are your abilities?"  
I said," I got super speed and strength! I also can change my face to hide my identity!"  
I added," I bet you are wondering why I am telling you this?"  
Asazi said," Yeah!"  
Tempest added," Why are you telling you this?"  
I answered," I'm giving you information! Right now, Action Man and Max Steel are probably working together to get me out of here! It was N-tek's fault that I am transfused with little machines called nano-probes! I admit I do not like these powers and rather have them removed! I already have hidden powers I didn't reveal!"  
Dr.X said," What do you know about all this stuff?"  
I said," I can tell you everything I know about my company!"  
Dr.X said," I'll make you a deal! If I remove those probes from your body, you'll give us the information!"  
He held out his hand.  
I smirked," You got a deal cause I can give you weaknesses of the good guys too!"  
Tempest raised an eyebrow," This ought to be interesting!"  
Dr.X ordered Asazi," Asazi, keep an eye out!"  
Asazi nodded and took her crossbow with her.  
  
Not far from the lab…  
  
I told Dr.X and Tempest," In real life, I am a villain but I was able to change forms to hide my identity."  
Tempest asked," So when did you become a villain?"  
I answered," When I was 7. I'm now 18."  
Tempest said," Pretty amazing!"  
Dr.X said," We're here at the lab!"  
I said," Dr.X, I want to thank you for this proposal!"  
Dr.X said," Anytime Brandy!"  
He opened the lab doors and led me in.  
Dr.X said," Sit on the table and I'll give a quick scan!"  
Tempest led me to the table and I sat down. Dr.X took a device and scanned me. Then it showed on a screen. I closed my left eye.  
I said," I was told that these probes cannot be removed!"  
Dr.X said," It shall be proved wrong! I can get rid of those probes and the changes they made on you!"  
I nodded as Tempest grabbed my sides and laid me down on the table.  
Dr.X said," Put her to sleep!"  
Tempest took a mask, as I didn't struggle. He placed the mask on me. I took a deep breath and my eyes flickered shut.  
Dr.X said," Let's proceed!"  
Tempest nodded as Dr.X walked over to my body. They started working on my body.  
  
  
Later…  
  
I moaned as I slowly opened my eyes. I saw a blond blur.  
Tempest said," So you're up!"  
I nodded as my vision got blurred.   
I asked him as he handed me some water," How long was I out?"  
Tempest answered," 7 hours! It was an hard operation but it was successful!"  
I accepted the glass as he released his hand off it. I wrapped my other hand around the glass. I moved the glass to my mouth and took a drink. Tempest caught the glass, as I felt weak. He placed it down and caught me before I hit the table hard.  
He said," Gotcha!"  
I moaned as he held me up in a sitting position. I sighed.  
I said," Thanks!"  
Tempest said back," Anytime! Must be from the sleeping sedative!"  
I nodded," Yeah! I get dizzy from them!"  
Tempest observed," I noticed!"  
He moved my legs off the table.  
Dr.X said through the com-line," Tempest, come in!"  
Tempest touched the microphone on his com-link and said," What is it?"  
Dr.X ordered," Do a check-up on the girl!"  
Tempest said," Why me?"  
Dr.X said," You're the only one around! I'm with Asazi finding Action man!"  
Tempest said defeated," All right, Dr.X!"  
  
Tempest watched as I closed my eyes and focused my power. Tempest covered his eyes and I revealed my other form, Blaze. I made sure my gloves were on. He uncovered his eyes. He gasped in awe as I yawned.  
I explained," This is my form, Blaze!"  
Tempest said," Pretty cool!"  
I blushed," Thanks!"  
Tempest came over and did the check-up. I took off my gloves and then held the table.  
Tempest said," There is no more of those machines!"  
I corrected," Nano-probes!"  
Tempest added," Right! You're back to normal with out the nano-probes and the improvements made in order for you to get use to the changes."  
I said," Are you sure?"  
Tempest said," Positive!"  
I sighed and got my gloves as he finished the check-up. I jumped off the table as I stood in front of him. I placed my gloves on and sighed again. I decided to transform back. I transformed to my normal self.  
Tempest said," Why did you transform back?"  
I said," I just felt like it! I know that Action Man and Max Steel will be looking for me as are the agents I work with but will they be surprised!"  
Tempest raised his left eyebrow and questioned," What do you mean?"  
I chuckled," They don't know who I'm really am in real life! They think I'm Brandy but I'm really Blaze!"  
Tempest said," You didn't tell them?  
I shook my head and said to him," Thanks to Dr.X, I am free!"  
  
Tempest just looked puzzled. I just sighed.  
I explained to him again," I'm free of being held back by all that is good!"  
I smacked him in the shoulder.  
He said," Ouch!"  
I said," I meant to do that!"  
He said," So why did you let yourself get caught?"  
I answered," I didn't! I just acted stupid!"  
Tempest said," Dr.X has a plan!"  
I said," I'm interested!"  
I crossed my arms. Dr.X and Asazi came in with Quake and Gangrene.  
Dr.X said," I see she kept her deal!"  
I said," I don't back out on deals!"  
Quake said," So who's this girl?"  
I introduced," My name is Brandy but my other form is Blaze!"  
Tempest said," Her form is cool!"  
Dr.X said," Go on and show your villain form!"  
I smiled," As you wish!"  
I transformed into Blaze with waist length hair, a sleeveless red tank top, red jeans and red lipstick. I was the same size as Tempest.  
Quake said," Pretty nice!"  
Asazi said," So you're Blaze?"  
I nodded," Yes I'm Blaze! I shoot fire out of my hands! Let me give you a sample!"  
My hand suddenly went on fire as Tempest and Asazi jumped back. I saw a chair and fired at it. The chair than blew up and I caught the piece of chair that was heading for me.  
Quake said," That was really impressive!"  
  
I blushed," Thanks!"  
I dropped the piece of chair that broke off the rest of the chair.  
Tempest said," That was pretty awesome, Blaze!"  
Dr.X said," Blaze, I was wondering if you want to join the council of doom!"  
I said," I thought you would never ask. I'd be honored to join! It will be a pleasure serving you!"  
Dr.X said," You're going to have to prove you can be a member and I have just the plan! You will transform back into Brandy and lure Action Man and Max Steel into one spot! Then we will come out and trap them! We'll start with a distress call and then we will go somewhere and tie you up and when the two come, we'll ambush them!"  
I said," Sounds like a plan!"  
I held out my hand and shook hands with Dr.X.  
I commented," It's really a honor to be with a criminal mastermind!"  
Dr.X said," Thanks for the comment!"  
I said," Anytime!"  
Dr.X said," Let's get the plan in motion! Tempest and Quake, you take Blaze and prepare for the distress signal. Asazi, Gangrene, you're with me!"  
Tempest and Quake led me out of the lab.   
Tempest said," If you'll follow us!"  
I joined the two men and followed them out of the lab. I studied the two men. I looked to Quake. He wore a suit that covered his body. He saw me looking at him.  
I commented," Nice suit!"  
  
  
Quake said," Thank you! I'm the only one like this!"  
I asked," How did you get the name Quake!"  
Quake answered," This suit allows me to make earthquakes!"  
I said," The name suits you!"  
Quake said," How did you choose the name, Blaze?"  
Tempest turned as I said," I never figured it out! I must of thought it up!"  
Quake said," Wow! It's a really nice name!"  
I added," Yeah and my real name is Brandy! Don't you just love the job of being a villain?"  
Tempest answered," I would have to agree! We are nearly there! Being a villain is just fun!"  
Quake said," Yeah, you get to cause trouble!"  
We arrived at the end of the hall as Quake opened the door. I walked in followed by Tempest and then  
Quake entered.   
Tempest said," I'm going to tap into Alex's communication link! You better transform back into your real form!"  
I said," Yeah, I better!"  
I had obeyed Tempest's order, changing to my other and true form, Brandy.  
Quake said," One question! How are going to convince Action jerk that she's in danger?"  
I added," And Max Steel?"  
Tempest said," We all access their communication and then you put on a act."  
I said," You're a genius!"  
Tempest chuckled," I am one! Thanks for the comment!"  
I had to smile," Anytime!"  
  
Meanwhile…  
Grinder announced," Alex, we got a transmission!"  
Alex said," Can you get a visual?"  
Grinder answered," No!"  
He pressed a button to hear my voice," Somebody help me!"  
Alex said," Where are you?"  
I shouted," Tempest and Quake have got me! Please hurry! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"  
Alex said," Brandy!"  
Rikki said," Lost the transmission!"  
Grinder asked," Did you trace it?"  
Rikki said," There was interference!"  
  
At N-tek…  
  
Berto received a transmission and it came on visual.  
Berto said," How did you get in the com-line?"  
I asked," Where's Max?"  
Berto said," He's busy at the moment!"  
I said," This is kind of important! I was hoping he would be here!"  
Berto said," Tell me what it is?"  
I said," Okay, stranger!"  
Berto said," I'm Doctor Berto Martinez!"  
I said," Call me Brandy! You're a scientist?"  
Berto said," Yep! What is it?"  
I said," The Doom council is holding me captive and are planning to contact Dread!"  
Berto said," Where are you?"  
I said," I'll give you the coordinates, Berto, of where I am going to be transferred. I don't have much time until they find me!"  
Berto said," Transfer the coordinates!"  
He saw me as I started typing.  
I said," Transfer complete!"  
Berto was quite impressed," I got them! I'll contact Max and tell him of the situation!"  
I replied," Thanks Berto!"  
Berto said," Just doing my job!"  
I said," I hear someone coming! See ya later Martinez!"  
Berto clicked a button and the screen went off.  
Berto thought," Now to call Max!"  
He typed on a few buttons and saw the signal was lost.  
Berto sighed," Looks like I'm going!"  
  
Later…  
  
I was transferred to an oilrig not far from Del Oro bay. My arms were tied in chains and then the chain was lifted up. I looked at how high I was.  
I thought," I sure wish I was back to my normal self!"  
The view was really awful, even if it was sunny with a trace of grey clouds.  
Tempest said in the com-line," She is all tied up!"  
Dr.X said," Excellent! We spotted Alex's plane and another one! Find a hiding place!"  
  
Tempest said," Right!"  
I was up in the air, feeling the breeze hitting my face. I could see Tempest climbing down the ladder as the chain moved a bit. Then I saw Big Air as it landed down. I started to make noises through my gag. Then I saw another ship. It landed beside Big Air as Rikki, Grinder, Alex and Fidget came out. Berto has pressed a button and the top of the ship opened. Berto jumped out and walked to see Team X-treme.  
Alex shouted," There she is!"  
I thought," I can't do this! I can't betray them!"  
I moved my legs back and forth trying to break free.  
Alex looked to Berto," Let me guess you got a transmission too!"  
Berto said," Yep!"  
Alex said," It could be a trap!"  
Berto suggested," I got an idea! Let's split into two groups!"  
Grinder said," Sounds like a plan!"  
Alex said," Rikki, you go with him while me and the others look around!"  
Rikki nodded, finally getting something to do. Berto and Rikki ran off to the ladder. Rikki got on the ladder first.  
I thought," It's strange now that I'm not who I seem to be! I want to be able to be good and yet I want to be bad! Maybe, I'll just ask that Berto guy to see if he can cure me!"  
I had struggled for a bit. Rikki saw the control as he ran over to them after getting off the ladder.  
  
  
Rikki said," I'm bringing her down!"  
Rikki moved the lever on the right. The chain began to move down. I was trying to say something but the gag muffled my voice. I was nearly down as Berto grabbed my waist and I was standing on my feet. Rikki than ran over, helping Berto. Berto took off the gag. Then Alex and the others saw Tempest, Asazi, Quake, Gangrene and Dr.X, their leader.  
Berto shouted," It's a trap!"  
Berto and Rikki removed the chains as Alex looked around.  
Grinder said," Just great!"  
Alex said," Okay, now this really has Dr.X on this!"  
Tempest and Asazi started firing as Fidget gasped.  
Grinder quoted," This is totally tweaked!"  
Grinder moved in time to avoid Asazi's arrow.  
The chains dropped to the ground as I stood up with help from Berto.  
I said to the two," We need a diversion!"  
Berto said," Any ideas Amiga?"  
I said," Yeah! Rikki, do you see that machine with the hook? Go over to the machine and hook one of the villains!"  
Rikki nodded thinking," Yes! I finally get to do something!"  
Berto said," You have anything for me to do?"  
I shook my head," Not really! I need to talk to you after we deal with them!"  
Berto seemed confused," Sure!"  
I said," I'll explain the whole story!"  
  
  
Berto said," Later!"  
I said," You'll be surprised!"  
Tempest looked away and saw my eyes. He could tell that I was about to regret my action. He could tell I was sorry for doing this. I smiled at him before fire surrounded me. Berto jumped back and gasped, eyes opening in surprise.  
I said," The name's Blaze. I'll tell you about this later!"  
Berto said," I'll stand back unless you want a diversion!"  
I replied," No need to!"  
Berto stood behind me as I fired at the oil barrels. Asazi, Dr.X, Gangrene and Quake were thrown back.  
I shouted," Alex! Get off!"  
Alex said," What about you?"  
I shouted," I'll be fine! Berto, get off the rig!"  
Berto said," I'll wait for you in the air!"  
I said," Thanks! Now go!"  
Berto said," Be careful Amiga!"  
I nodded and he ran to the ladder. He began to climb down the ladder and ran to the ship he came in. Alex and the others ran in. Tempest was trapped within the flames as it circled him. Tempest fired but the fire grew bigger. He stopped realizing he is feeding the flame.  
Dr.X ordered, shouting," Let's get out of here!"  
Asazi, Dr.X, Gangrene and Quake ran to the ship.  
Asazi said," what about Tempest, the spark plug!"  
Tempest thought," She is so a snake!"  
I thought," I have to do something to save him!"  
I fired at Dr.X and his crew.  
  
  
Smoke began to rise in the air as Grinder flew the ship out. Berto watched from above as I moved down the ladder.  
Tempest said," Somebody help me!"  
Tempest was beginning to cough as he covered his mouth, after placing his power sticks on his back. Tempest beginning to choke as his lungs filled with smoke. He was beginning to get dizzy.  
I thought," Oh no! I got to save him!"  
I moved for the ladder and climbed down as is eyes rolled back to his head. His body began to get weak as his eyes closed and fell to the ground.  
I shouted," Hold on!"  
There was another explosion as I got down the ladder and focused my power.  
I thought," I control fire so I will break a hole into the firewall and save him from suffocating!"  
I walked forward and focused. I than opened my eyes and ran for the fire. The fire began to go lower and then there was a hold in the fire. I came to Tempest's aid, running to him. I went to my knees and checked his pulse. He was doing okay as he moaned softly. He opened his eyes a little.  
I said," I'm getting you out of here!"  
I slowly moved his body up as he blacked out again. I limped his body against mine and got him out as the flame went up again. Berto came down lower and released a rope. I grabbed it and I was pulled up. Berto opened the top of the ship and I placed Tempest in. I than held onto the wing.  
I shouted to Berto," Let's go!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
